Dari Mata
by exoblackpepper
Summary: Jongin baru menyadari perasaannya saat ia terjatuh... ke dalam tatapan mata itu. / KAISOO, KADI / by. EBP


"Dari mata kau buatku jatuh, jatuh terus, jatuh ke hati."

.

.

.

 **Dari Mata**

by: _exoblackpepper_

 _._

Cast:

 _Jongin x Kyungsoo_

 _._

 _Romance?_

 _._

Drabble

 _._

 _._

 _._

Jongin baru menyadari perasaannya saat ia terjatuh,

ke dalam tatapan mata itu.

Namanya Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo.

Tampak dari luar biasa-biasa saja. Kacamata bulat bertengger manis di hidungnya yang tak terlalu mancung, tatanan rambut yang masih terlihat rapi meski dicat coklat tua, tidak setinggi pria pada umumnya; banyak yang menyebutnya sebagai salah satu golongan orang-orang ' _nerd_ '.

Jongin juga sempat berpikir Kyungsoo hanyalah ' _nerd_ ' biasa yang menghabiskan malam dengan membaca buku pelajaran dan tidur sebelum pukul 10 malam. Jongin sempat berpikir Kyungsoo hanyalah orang yang memiliki hidup _flat_ yang begitu-begitu saja. Jongin sempat berpikir Kyungsoo adalah seorang anti-sosial yang jumlah temannya bisa dihitung menggunakan jari.

Tapi Jongin hanya berpikir, berasumsi.

Jongin tertarik padanya, walau awalnya enggan mengaku, tapi tidak mau menjalin komunikasi dengannya. Penakut.

Tapi Yang Di Atas tampaknya memiliki rencana lain.

Hari itu hujan deras beserta angin menyapu seisi kota, termasuk kampus tempat Jongin menimba ilmu. Ia sempat mengutuk dalam hati karena jadwal latihan badmintonnya jadi berantakan. Ia masih belum mau pulang, pukul 8 malam masih terlalu pagi bagi dirinya. Tak ada pilihan selain berteduh di pos satpam dekat lapangan _outdoor_.

Dua puluh lima menit pria bersurai hitam pekat itu menunggu dengan _earphone_ tersangkut di sebelah telinganya. Bersedekap tangan di depan dada, Jongin menatap butiran air hujan yang masih setia membasahi aspal. "Jika begini caranya, lebih baik tadi sore tidak usah ke kampus saja." gumamnya dalam hati.

Angin bertiup semakin kencang, membuat hujan seakan turun agak miring karena terkena terpaannya. Untung saja Jongin masih mengenakan kaus hitam V-neck disertai dengan luaran kemeja kotak-kotak biru tua dan hitam, jika ia mengenakan baju badminton bisa-bisa mati kedinginan, pikirnya.

"Tsk, YOLO saja, lah." gumamnya sebelum akhirnya berlari masuk ke dalam gedung kampus yang terletak 100 meter dari sana. Jongin menutup kepalanya menggunakan tas ransel miliknya.

Sesampainya di dalam gedung, Jongin meletakkan tasnya yang agak basah—terima kasih kepada bahan tas yang tahan air—ke atas meja yang entah kenapa diletakkan di dekat pintu masuk kaca dan melepas kemejanya yang basah. Ia pun mengibarkan kemejanya beberapa kali, bermaksud agar setidaknya agak lebih kering. Jongin menghela napas panjang, inilah mengapa ia tidak suka hujan.

Sembari masih ' _mengepret-ngepret_ ', pikiran Jongin melayang entah ke mana. Tiba-tiba ia memikirkan nasib motornya yang diparkir di luar dan pasti basah, lalu memikirkan cucian di tempat kos, ponselnya yang tinggal 13%, dan suara yang memanggilnya dari arah tenggara.

"Kartu ATM-mu terjatuh."

Jongin sontak menoleh ke sumber suara dan terkejut setengah mati. Akibat membalik badan terlalu heboh, sikutnya menyenggol kacamata si ' _nerd_ ' hingga terjatuh.

Dan retak.

Mulut Jongin terbuka lebar, ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi tergagap. Maniknya berkedip beberapa kali sebelum meletakkan kemejanya dan meraih kacamata yang ia buat jatuh barusan.

"M-Maafkan aku, Kyungsoo- _ssi."_

Yah, keceplosan. Bisa-bisa Jongin dikira _stalker_ karena ini merupakan kali pertama mereka berinteraksi.

Ini juga kali pertama Jongin melihat Kyungsoo tanpa kacamatanya.

Maniknya bulat dan begitu bersinar meski kampus sudah remang-remang. Bening matanya bagai cermin yang mudah memantulkan cahaya. Coret, bukan cermin, tapi berlian. _Shining shining, just like a diamond_.

"...lo? Apa kau dengar aku?"

Jongin menggeleng untuk mengembalikan kesadarannya. "Ya, ya. Aku mendengarkan. Kenapa?"

"Aku bilang tidak apa-apa. Tapi kau tetap harus menggantinya karena aku sangat kesulitan melihat tanpa ini." Kyungsoo menunjuk kacamata yang digenggam Jongin.

"Tenang saja, akan aku ganti secepatnya. Maafkan aku sekali lagi."

Kyungsoo malah terkekeh pelan. Ya, benar, dia terkekeh. "Wow, aku tak menyangka kacamataku dirusak oleh si hits kampus."

"Hits? Memangnya kau tahu namaku?"

"Kim Jongin, IT 2015, juara nasional lomba program aplikasi gawai, kesayangan rektor dan dosen? Siapa yang tidak tahu kau."

Jongin masih ternganga. Ia sadar betul kalau dirinya cukup terkenal, tapi tidak seterkenal itu juga. Dan anehnya Kyungsoo tahu, ia kira pria setinggi pundaknya itu tidak peduli dengan kehidupan sosial di kampus.

"Aku tidak seanti-sosial itu, kok. _I'm a human too, after all_." timpal Kyungsoo saat Jongin masih berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri dalam hati seakan bisa membaca pikiran. "Ah, hujan sudah berhenti. Lebih baik aku cepat-cepat pulang. Daah!" Ia membungkuk sebelum berjalan cepat keluar dari pintu.

Namun Jongin menahan tangannya, Kyungsoo berhenti dan menoleh dramatis. "Aku tahu ini terdengar aneh tapi bolehkah aku meminta ID Line-mu?" tanya Jongin tiba-tiba.

"Uhh..., dks00. Aku harus pulang sekarang, daah!" Dan kali ini Kyungsoo berlari.

Jongin menatap pria yang punggungnya semakin menjauh itu, kedua ujung bibirnya tanpa disadari tertarik ke atas.

Jongin menyadari sesuatu. Jantungnya berdebar menggila, wajahnya memanas; ia tak pernah merasa begini.

Jongin terjatuh,

ke dalam mata yang melemahkan itu.

Jongin rasa dirinya jatuh cinta.

Tapi jika benar ini cinta, mulai dari mana?

.

.

.

 ** _End._**

_

 **Chingchongs:**

HAYOOO DARI MANAAA?

DARI MATAMU MATAMU KUMULAI JATUH CINTA~

Hahahhahaa ini random abis. Bikin ini cuma setengah jam jadi ya beginilah hasilnya, gajelas dan super pendek. But tangan ini gatel pgen nulis tapi gatau mau nulis apa lolololol

Actually aku ada bikin video FMV di YouTube, yg pengen lihat silakan cari aja keyword-nya "Kaisoo - Dari Mata" eheheh~

GUYS KUY IKUTAN KFF2K18! Detailnya bisa dilihat di Instagram at kff2k18! Mari ramaikan fanfic Kaisoo lagi!~

LOVE YOU GUYS! MISS YOU GUYS!

Saranghaja,

 _exoblackpepper_


End file.
